Many complaints of lower back pain and leg pain have been attributed to herniated discs or other injuries to the spinal column. Extensive therapy and treatment has often been unsuccessful in alleviating such pain. It has been established that some of this lower back and leg pain can be attributed to symptomatic sacroiliac dysfunction or instability. Normally, the sacroiliac joint which spans between the sacrum bone and ilium bone has nutation of one to two degrees. “Nutation” is the medical term which describes the relative movement between the sacrum and ilium. A patient's sacroiliac joint can become damaged resulting in hypermobility of the joint. Because of the small range of motion in the sacroiliac joint, hypermobility is very difficult to diagnose. Therefore, lower back pain or leg pain caused by sacroiliac dysfunction often goes misdiagnosed or undiagnosed.
Accordingly, it is an objective of this invention to provide a device for correcting symptomatic sacroiliac dysfunction or instability. It is another aspect of this invention to provide a device which enhances stability and compression for purposes of immobilizing a joint, and for fusing two opposed bone structures across the joint.